wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Curb Your Dragon
"Curb Your Dragon" is the eighth episode of season one of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the eighth of the overall series. It first aired on November 30, 2007. Overview thumb|left Alex buys a new Dragon-Dog for Justin after she tells him she let his old one run away so many years ago. But, the guy who sold it to her is a scammer. Summary The episode opens with the Russo kids and a goat. It's shown that they used a spell to turn their dad into a goat. They change him back. An angry Jerry punishes them with more studying. After he leaves the basement, Alex opens a briefcase to reveal a laptop that sells magical objects. She tries to find clothes but then summons a store that sells pet dragons. Justin finds a "dog" in the store and wants it. The shopkeeper tries to sell it to them and gives Max a roll of quarters to stop him from being annoying. He says that it's a dragon dog that has been enchanted as a disguise. Justin hesitates after remembering the last time he had a dog. Alex complains that he's going to cry. Justin said that when he was 7, he had a dog that got lost. Alex just buys the dog and the store dematerializes. The dog burns Alex's homework by accident. The next scene shows Alex coming home and showing Justin the dragon dog. Justin complains that he doesn't want it. Alex and Justin argue about when they're parents will find out. Alex just says that they can just lie and say that it's still a dog. Justin still remembers about his past dog. Alex confesses that she let the previous dog out and her parents covered it up. Justin starts playing with the dragon dog. Their parents come in and ask why a dog's around. Jerry starts petting him. Alex says that the dog might be lost and wants to put up fliers. Justin complains that Alex is playing with his emotions. Alex tells him to get over it. Jerry and Theresa keep playing with the dog and name it "Dragon", which scares the kids for a moment. Outside, Alex puts up fliers at the sub shop. She sees Frankie and wants to put up fliers around where he's sitting. Frankie wants a sub and a kiss. Alex says no and goes back inside. Then, Justin and Max go outside with Dragon. Frankie throws a ball for Dragon to catch and Dragon starts flying to catch it. Frankie's confused and starts asking how the ball's burnt. Justin gets him to leave. Later, they're playing with the dog and Max accidentally gets the dog to fly. Theresa comes and Justin tries to get the dog to get out for a while until Theresa leaves. Dragon slobbers and it drops all over Justin. In the next scene, Alex, Justin, and Max are going in the sub shop when they're parents come and say that Dragon's owner came to claim the dog. Justin's surprised and is very sad about it. Justin complains to Alex about it. Alex feels bad. Later, when Alex tries to find Dragon, Frankie comes and tries to get Alex for himself. Alex says no again. He also says that the owner was a dog lover and says that the owner was going to a dog show. In the sub shop, Justin is looking at a guy's photos and starts suspecting a guy who wants a sub. Justin complains that everything's reminding him of Dragon. Jerry makes another obscure dog reference to make Justin even sadder. Alex comes and tells them about the dog show. At the dog show, they find out that it's sold out. Alex tries to leave. The boys complain, but Alex says that they need to find a dog first to get into the show. So, they turn Max into a dog and get in. After Max turns back in a human, he still acts like a dog. They find Dragon and the shopkeeper, who turns out to be a con artist who stole the dog back. He makes Dragon disappear and says that he can transform Dragon into any kind of dog. Max starts sniffing for where Dragon is. A security guard comes and calls him a freak and starts calling in extra security to arrest him. So, Alex enchants herself into a cat. Suddenly, she becomes a tiger and scares everyone out of the room. The security guard returns and doesn't really care. Dragon starts coming to Justin and the shopkeeper takes him and puts him back. Alex turns herself back into a human when it doesn't scare the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper plans to re-sell Dragon over and over again in order to make money. Alex then pulls him over and thanks him for teaching her about conning. She hands him an empty chest. He doesn't notice for some reason. He disappears. So, the chest that had Dragon inside stays and Justin's happy again. At their home, the Russos play with the dog again and decide to keep him. Jerry and Theresa realize that it's a dragon in disguise. Then, Dragon starts flying and farting. Theresa's disgusted. The episode ends Magic Wizards Spell Animal Transformation spell *Incantation: Animo *Description: Transform into animal Counter-spell *Incantation: Huminoza Espinoza *Description: Reverses the transformation. Production Notes Continuity *Although the family decides to keep Dragon, he does not appear in any future episode. It's not until "Max's Secret Girlfriend" that Max mentions him again. *It's mentioned that when Justin was seven years old he had a dog named Willie who was accidentally let out by Alex when she was five, and Justin never knew about it until now. Goofs *When Alex buys the dragon dog the seller never gives her the 'tomato slicer' or the 'smoke detector'. *Shortly after changing Max back into a human, the three kids stop to talk. As soon as they do, Alex's hands change position from by her side and touching a table to folded in front of her. *Despite there being many people in the room, no one noticed Alex casting a spell that could have exposed them as wizards. *The red dog carrier containing the "blow-dried rat" dog appears out of nowhere shortly before the dragon seller appears with his own identical dog carrier. Trivia *The episode title is in reference of the "Curb Your Dog" street signs. *First and last appearance of Dragon, the family dragon/dog. Cast Main Cast *Selena Gomez as Alex Russo *David Henrie as Justin Russo *Jake T. Austin as Max Russo *Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo *David DeLuise as Jerry Russo Guest starring *Taylor Negron as Dragon Seller *Brooks McBeth as Customer #1 *Stacey Padron as herself Co-starring *Paulie Litt as Frankie *Amanda Tepe as Security Guard Gallery CurbYourDragon1.jpg CurbYourDragon2.jpg CurbYourDragon3.jpg CurbYourDragon4.jpg CurbYourDragon5.jpg CurbYourDragon6.jpg CurbYourDragon7.jpg CurbYourDragon8.jpg CurbYourDragon9.jpg CurbYourDragon10.jpg CurbYourDragon11.jpg CurbYourDragon12.jpg Category: Season 1 Category:Episodes